The Story Of Lily Luna
by RavenclawxQueen
Summary: When Lily Luna Potter arrives at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry she didn't know she would have to go through family drama and the deal of making friends for she was very shy. No one thought her Hogwarts years to be so tough.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter could say she was a very lucky girl. She had a huge loving family she saw at least once a week. She had the best parents EVER. She had two amazing brothers. But this. This was what she was waiting for years! Or was she…

On this day, the first of September, she could finally go to Hogwarts. She didn't know if this was exciting or she was supposed to be nervous. But anyways that morning she woke up around 6:00. She couldn't sleep well so she quietly made her way downstairs to make a cup of tea. Downstairs she met with her kitten. Her parents had allowed each one of them to get their own pet. They already had two dogs, a border collie called Fox and a little black puppy which Harry had named Padfoot. Lily chose to get a tiny rag doll kitten. She named her Macy and within the week they became best friends. Lily and Macy were alike in so many ways. They were both small and shy. James chose a cat also, but a black cat. He named his Harvey and Albus got a tawny brown owl named Muddy. Lily quietly drank her tea as she thought of her time at Hogwarts. Lily was a bit worried… she had finished muggle primary school a while ago to prepare for Hogwarts. Lily was a gymnast as well… she was a Level 7 gymnast, started around 2 years old. She managed to get her cousin Victoire, who was a gymnast too, to train her every week in the room of requirement while she was at Hogwarts. Only some of her family knew she was a gymnast though, not even her two best friends, Sarah and Lauren Longbottom who were both her age. Her other best friend was her cousin Lucy and she did ballet. Lily sort of smiled as she sat there, alone at her house. She was the most shy person out of her whole extended family. She didn't want to be known, and hated being judged by her famous parents or her popular brother's. She loved her family but she was judged because she wasn't too popular or she was too shy… thats why she would hang out with Lucy, Lauren and Sarah. She also liked Hugo but he was very… social? popular? Lily was shaking her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. She looked and spotted her brothers, Albus and James.

"Hi Lily!" Albus said. Albus was the friendliest person you would ever meet , he was friends with everyone, had no enemies and never judged anyone. James was a lot like him however he was the biggest prankster at school.

"Hi…" Lily said quietly. James smiled.

"Excited for hogwarts?" He asked. James was a very nice person to Lily, they were best friends.

"I guess…" She said.

"Oh come on!" Albus said smiling at her.

By that time Lily's parents had gotten up.

"Good morning." Harry said looking at his children who all muttered a hi.

"Oh come on, aren't you excited!" Ginny said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Why are you crying mum!" James said, noticing.

"Well now Lily's gone I'm going to be alone at the house."

"Not completely, you've still got Padfoot… and Fox!" Albus replied.

L P

"Come on Lily! We really have to get onto the train…" Lucy said. Lily was standing there hugging Victoire. Victoire and Lily got along _extremely_ well.

"You'll see me every week Lily." Victoire said smiling. "Have fun!"  
Lily hugged her parents tightly until Lucy was basically yelling in her ear they had to leave. She waved sadly, but hopped on the train. They both found the family friend first year compartment. Inside was: Hugo, Roxanne, Sarah, Lauren, Erin Wood, Olivia Jordan, Bronwyn Thomas and Payton Corner. Lucy and Lily quietly walked in and sat next to Sarah and Lauren. as Roxanne, Erin, Olivia, Bronwyn and Payton talked excitedly about making friends Lily stared out the window. All until…

"How about you Lily, what are you excited about?" Olivia asked with a grin.

"Oh um…" She really badly wanted to say gymnastics practice but no one else could know about that. "Erm.. charms!"  
"Charms?" Erin asked laughing. "Not even Quidditch? Wow!" All the girls laughed and Lily looked down, upset.

"Come on Lily lets go." Hugo said noticing that the girls were making fun of Lily and Lucy. Sarah and Lauren followed as they made their way towards their own compartment.

"Just ignore them Lily." Hugo said. Hugo was great at comforting. He was friendly and would stand up for any friend.

"Okay…" Lily replied. She smiled at Hugo. Suddenly the door opened and a pair of twins came in. They looked about 1 year older than them.

"OH!" One of them said. They both had dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes. "I thought this was empty… We'll… We'll go…"

"Oh its okay you can stay." Hugo said. They both smiled and sat down.

"Are you guys first years?" They asked and all of them nodded. "We're in our second year. I'm a Ravenclaw and he's a Gryffindor." The one pointed at his brother.

"What are your names?" The other one asked.

"I'm Hugo." Hugo said.

"I'm Sarah, this is my twin Lauren."

"I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled at them.

"… I'm… Lily." Lily said unsurely.

"Lily? Lily Potter?" He asked and Lily nodded. "We know you! You're our mum's goddaughter!" Lily blushed.

"Well I'm Lorcan." The first one who spoke said.

"And I'm Lysander. We saw you when we were little! Remember?" Lily blushed again and nodded. "Yeah! You were 7 and we were 8!"

"Umm… Yeah." Lily replied. Lysander frowned.

"Hm." He said. The next part until Hogwarts was… well… awkward. No one really talked… well Hugo tried to. He kept trying to make conversation with the twins but they didn't reply much, a bit surprised that Lily, daughter of Harry Potter, wasn't too enthusiastic to meet them. The girls kicked the boys out while they got changed and _finally_ the train ride was over. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

They arrived at Hogsmeade where she found Roxanne and the group of giggling girls and someone running towards her.

"LILY!" She heard then a tight hug.

"James!" Lily replied. She smiled as he let go.

"You excited? Go on! Hagrid's that way!" He said pointing. Lily waved sadly and went towards Hagrid.

"Hello Lily!" Hagrid said once she arrived. Lily muttered a 'hello' back.

"No more then 4 to a boat!" Hagrid spoke loudly to all the 11 year olds. Lily, Lucy, Lauren and Sarah all jumped on a boat. Once everyone was sat on a boat they all just started moving. Lily's eyes went wide at the unexpected movement but she had to admit, it was quite relaxing. The boats stopped as they got to the shore and they all jumped off happily and took their very first look at the castle. It was _amazing_. Ooh's and ah's were heard as they walked towards it. Lily looked at Lucy who's eyes were wide. They grinned and Hagrid spoke again.

"Well here ya go! Hogwarts!" He smiled at every first year. "Come on lets go!" They all followed Hagrid towards the entrance. They got in and right in front of them was a huge double door. The door suddenly opened and _Professor_ Neville Longbottom came in.

"Ah yes Neville." Sarah and Lauren blushed as they saw their father and he winked at them. "The first years."

"Good Luck." Hagrid added to all of the kids who looked quite scared.

"Hello everyone!" Neville said. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm happy to see some familiar faces. Soon you'll go inside the Great Hall to be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I will be back in a minute once I assure that everyone's ready." With a last smile Neville left and Roxanne and her group began gossiping again.

"Well of course I'll be in Gryffindor!" Roxanne said. "Its THE best!" Lily flinched.

"What _is_ it Lily!" Payton said. While everyone was trying hard to ignore Roxanne and the girls when Payton said this all heads turned. Lily blushed madly and looked down.

"Umm…" She stuttered.

"Will you just leave your cousin alone?" Hugo said towards Roxanne. Roxanne glared at them.

"Not my fault you're all so lame." She said to them. Before Hugo could defend them again Neville came back.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." Nervously, everyone followed behind. All eyes were on them as they walked down the middle of the hall. Lily spotted James to the right with the Gryffindor's and Albus to the left with the Slytherin's. She smiled at both of them. Once they were at the front of the hall Neville turned around.

"Once I call your name come up and sit on the stool." Everyone nodded and he began calling names. People were going to different houses and then…

"Corner, Payton Jen!" Was called. Payton confidently walked up and was soon sorted into… **(A.N: I've decided to use middle names too for the sorting)**

"GRYFFINDOR!" Payton grinned at Roxanne and went to sit at her table. Lily only payed attention when people she knew were called out, the next person was…

"Jordan, Olivia Ashley!" Very much like Payton she was very confident and her wish came true.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Lauren Amy!" Lily looked at Lauren who was very nervous. She slowly walked up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Lily smiled at Lauren as she walked towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Longbottom, Sarah Abby!" Sarah happily walked up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily could just hear Alice and Frank screaming from the Gryffindor table. But at the moment Lily started listening again her heart dropped.

"Potter, Lily Luna!" Lily walked up there slowly but surely.

 **"Ah yes! Another Potter… well lets look at you. Definitely not Slytherin… or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff? mm… better be…**

GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled from ear to ear and ran to her table. She sat right next to James who hugged her tightly.

"Nice Lily!" She heard from the Slytherin table. She looked over and waved to Albus who held a thumbs up. Then she looked up at the Professor's desk. She saw some nice faces there. She spotted Teddy who this year began as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Then she spotted her godmother, Luna, who was there as the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. And finally her cousin Victoire who was teaching charms. Suddenly Lily got a nudge. She looked to her side and James said.

"Lily listen!"

"Thomas, Bronwyn Amber!" Bronwyn actually looked a bit nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Bronwyn ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Surprised to see you here Lily." She said annoyed.

"Oi!" James said. She looked at him then shut up.

"Weasley, Hugo Tyler!" All of the Weasley/Potter kids looked up. But as soon as that happened…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Lucy Gillian!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest cheer was from Lily who stood up screaming. She also heard Molly from the Ravenclaw table.

"Weasley, Roxanne Katie Alicia!" Roxanne was very confident as she walked up. She looked over at her friends at the Gryffindor table and mouthed 'I'll join you in a minute.' What came next was a surprise…

"SLYTHERIN!" Roxanne's and the cousin's eyes went wide. Lily, Lucy and Hugo were trying so hard not to laugh as Roxie went angrily to the Slytherin table. Finally the last person Lily knew.

"Wood, Erin Makayla!" Erin walked up slowly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Lily cheered. She liked Erin. a few more people were called and with that the sorting was finished.

At the end of the night they were all found sitting around the fire at the Gryffindor common room. Lily had Macy sat on her lap purring and James had Harvey on his. They were joined by Lucy, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Louis, Lysander, Frank, Alice and Sarah. They talked and talked about their new time at Hogwarts and how fun it was going to be. The people at Hogwarts were lucky, as the next day was a Sunday.

"Guys maybe we should go to bed…" Louis said. "Its quite late."

"Alright." James replied getting up. "See you all tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was awakened by Lucy early in the morning.

"What is it?" She said to her cousin.

"Well, sleeping beauty, there is a big Gryffindor meeting according to Louis. Come on!" Lily quickly got up and said.

"I'll get changed." She rubbed her eyes and picked out a simple floral dress that she would be able to throw on quickly. She rand down the stairs where mostly everyone was.

"Finally Lily!" James said laughing. "Okay you can speak now Louis." Lily had seen Louis, who was a prefect, at the front of everyone with the girl prefect of Gryffindor, Teagan Daniel.

"Alright." Teagan said. "Well us prefects thought we would bring something fun to Hogwarts that we might carry on for the years."

"We chose to prepare a talent show. It can be any talent, singing, dancing anything you like!" Louis said. Everyone seemed eager.

"The talent show will be on Halloween, and more details will be said then. If you would like to sign up you need to write your first middle and last name in this book." She held up the book.

"Then please talk to either of us for music and preparation." Louis finished.

"Well, that's it." Teagan said finally. A lot of people moved towards the book and began writing. Then suddenly Lily and Lucy turned around when they heard James behind them.

"I need to talk to you both." The girls looked at each other but followed him into the boys bedroom,

"We can't go in there James." Lily said quickly.

"Oh just come on!" James replied. He sat them both on the bed.

"You guys have to perform in that talent show." He said confidently. Lily stared at him.

"You are joking right." Lucy said sure of herself.

"Of course not! You're both so talented! Lily… Victoire can create a gymnastics routine for you! And… and Lucy! You do ballet! Why don't you get Vic to do that for you too! You're both so talented you can't just _not_ do it."

"James…" Lily began.

"No Lily." James cut her off firmly. "I'll tell dad." That shut Lily up.

"Fine! But if we make fools of ourselves its your fault." Lily said and Lucy nodded.

"Come on lets go write our names on the list." She said sighing. James could be _so_ persuasive!

"HEY LOUIS!" Lily yelled. Louis was taking to Rose and they both came. Lily rolled her eyes. She really didn't like Rose. Lily was really shy but around her family she would talk and talk and talk for ages.

"What's up Lily?" Rose said.

"We're signing up for the talent show." Lucy spoke for Lily.

"Are you serious? Lily?" Rose said chuckling. "You two have GOT to be joking."

"Because you've never seen what I can do doesn't mean I can't do it." Lily replied cooly. Rose actually didn't know about her gymnastics, which was Lily's choice "Anyways what are you doing?"

"Oh I'll be… singing." Rose said blushing. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you liked to sing." She said. Rose blushed again. However the girls wrote their names down and talked to Louis about music. Finally Lily sat down at the common room and took out a piece of paper to prepare… write skills she wanted to do. Suddenly she covered the paper with her hands as someone sat next to her. It was Lysander.

"Oh hello." She said blushing. He smiled.

"Hey Lily! What's up?"

"Erm… nothing!" She said.

"Are you doing something for the talent show?"

"Yeah." She said. She liked Lysander. He was a bit… odd, but she liked him.

"Cool! I can't wait to see it!" He said. Then Lily realised how friendly he was.

"Thanks!" She said. Maybe Lily could make a new friend at Hogwarts!

"I… I think we're going to be great friends." Lysander spat out. Lily looked at him in the eyes and he looked really embarrassed. He began to speak but Lily interrupted.

"Yeah we will!" He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Hey I have to go see Teddy… Should we talk later?"

"Sure, why not." He replied.

"Okay… See you Lysander." She said.

"Please call me Sander… My brother calls me that."

"Alright. Bye!" Lily said.

When Lily finally got to Teddy's office she knocked exactly 4 times on the door. Teddy opened. The teachers at Hogwarts got the biggest rooms, since they had to live there. They had bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchens and a small living room area. Teddy looked down and spotted Lily.

"Ah yes hi Lils!" He hugged her. "Come in, everyone's here." And yes, all her cousins were there.

"Alright we can now explain why we called you here…" Victoire began. "We want to become animagus." She said quickly.

"Woah." James said. "You do know thats going to be hard." He said looking at the first years.

"We can beat the odds." Dominique spoke for her sister.

"Anyone in?" Teddy said. No one spoke but then…

"I am." Lily said. Everyone looked at her.

"Lily, I don't think you should, I mean your tiny! You're only a first year!" Albus said and James nodded agreeing.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" She said cooly.

"Of course not, I mean, but really?" Albus said.

"I'm doing it." Lily said.

"So am I!" Rose said.

"Okay I will!" James agreed. Suddenly everyone agreed to it. Then there was another knock on the door. Teddy opened and a girl and a boy his age arrived.

"Hey Teddy!" The girl said hugging him.

"How you doing?" The boy said hugging him also.

"Teddy… Who are they?" The girl said noticing all the kids.

"Ah yes… Hey these are my best friends from Hogwarts. This is Ava Jones and Phillip Hill." Teddy said to them.

"Call me Phil." Phil had brown hair and hazel brown eyes. And Ava had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Soo…" Ava said. "Who are _they_."  
"Right. First my 'siblings' James, Albus and Lily." He pointed to each one. "Then my 'cousins' Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxie, Molly, Lucy, Vic, Domi and Louis."

"Oh, Hello!" Phil said smiling at them.

"Why are we here, Ted?"

"We're going to become animagi." Victoire said.

"All of you?" Ava said eyeing the first years also.

"Yup." Lily said turning her head. " _All_ of us."

"Alright, I'll do it!"

"Phil! Its dangerous!" Ava said.

"Oh come on, Ave, you know you want to."  
"Don't call me Ave!"  
"Fine. Only if you do it!" Phil said with a grin.  
"Alright I'll do it." Ava said sighing.

"Yay!" Victoire said excitedly. "We're having 'lessons' two days a week. How about Monday's and Thursday's?" Everyone nodded then Lily spoke.

"Vikki, Monday's we have my lessons!" Not mentioning gymnastics.

"Oh yeah! Tuesday's and Thursday's?" Since everyone nodded she said. "Okay meet in the room of requirement at 2:00."

Lily arrived at the common room at around 6:00 at night. She knew dinner was at 7:00 so she chose to continue reading her book. However Lucy came up to her first.

"Lily! Lily! _Lily_!" She said.

"What is it Lucy?" Lily replied.

"James and Al wanna talk to you." She said. Lily's eyes widened.

"I'm not going." She said suddenly.

"Umm yes you are, no need to go anywhere though." Albus said coming in the common room with James.

"Alright everyone out!" James yelled at everyone who ran to their bedrooms, no one wanted to get on the Potter's bad side.

"Aright what do you want…" Lily began.

"You're not doing… you know what." Albus said excluding the word 'animagi'.

"Yes I am!" Lily argued.

"Lily look at you! You're _tiny_! You're not strong enough!" James said.

"Not… not strong enough? James! You do realise I can do…" Albus covered her mouth.

"Secrets, Lily." He whispered. Lily nodded.

"Lets take this outside." James said eyeing the people who where looking out their doors. They stepped outside the fat lady's portrait and began yelling again.

"I'm not strong enough! What is this James?" Lily yelled at her brother.

"You can't do this! You don't even know one spell!" James yelled back.

"Guys I don't think we should be yelling…" Albus started to say.

"Shut up Albus!" Both of them said. Albus looked down.

"James its not your choice!"

"Its not yours either!"

"Its more mine than yours!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Albus yelled. Just as both siblings turned to look at him Teddy came down the hallway.

"What is this about!" He said. They all looked at him.

"Lily seems to think she's strong enough, knowledgable enough to become an animagus!" James yelled.

"I am though!" Lily replied. Teddy sighed.

"Come to my office." They all followed him. Once they arrived he sat them down and took his wand. Then a wolf appeared and he began to talk.

"Come here as soon as you can, the kids are having an argument." He waved his wand and the wolf disappeared.

"What was that Teddy?" Lily asked.

"I sent a patronus to your parents." He said looking at all of them who had their eyes wide. "I think they can sort you out."

"Teddy… you _did_ tell the family about animagus training right?" Albus spoke.

"Yes…" Teddy replied.

"I told you James, it was stupid fighting with Lily when mum and dad said it was okay!"

"Shut up!" James told Albus angrily. Suddenly the fireplace lit and two people walked out. One was Harry Potter and the other one was Ginny Weasley (Potter).

"Okay, _What_ happened now!" Ginny said as soon as they arrived.

"Ginny calm down…" Harry began.

"No! I told the boys to leave Lily alone or at least help her make friends!"

"I don't need help!" Lily yelled.

"Yes you do!" James yelled at her. Lily's eyes went wide.

"You… you all thought I couldn't make friends… ?"

"Lily, no…" Ginny began.

"Its not fair. Why does everyone think I'm weak!" That shut everyone up.

"I don't." Harry said.

"Neither do I, Lils." Ginny said. She hugged her daughter and shot a look at James and Albus who were both really angry.

"We'll be leaving now." Harry said smiling at Teddy. "No more fights!"


End file.
